With the prevalence of users traveling with network-enabled mobile devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc.), the concept of a “home network” has emerged in the networking technology space. A home network is generally a point of presence on a network, where each user/device in the network is registered with one of a plurality of home networks on the network, and where the user's device appears as a wired device on the home network regardless of where the device is connected to the network. For example, in the context of an academic campus environment, there may be hundreds or even thousands of access points that a user may utilize as an entry point to the campus network. However, regardless of which access point the user utilizes to connect to the campus network, the user/device may appear as a wired device on the user's home network (e.g., the Computer Science Department VLAN), and the user's data traffic may be redirected to the user's home network.